Little Things: RoseTentoo
by lunalovespudding3
Summary: 100-word Rose/Tentoo drabbles based off one-word prompts. A variety of themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Muse**

In an effort to occupy time in Pete's World, John had taken up drawing. He had drawn dozens of pictures of Rose.

"These are very good!" A passerby commented as he drew on a park bench, an enormous pad of paper on his lap. "Is that Rose Tyler? Hold on - you're John Tyler!" He exclaimed. "I'm so sorry, didn't mean to interrupt."

"It's fine." John smiled. "I don't mind. Thank you."

"I didn't know you could draw," he said.

"I can't." The ex-Time Lord grinned. "Really, most of my drawings are rubbish. It's just Rose - she's my muse."

**Wrong**

John woke in the middle of the night, sweating and shaking. They hadn't been in Pete's World long; not even a year.

He had dreamt of a blinding golden light, a crashing feeling. It was like regeneration.

He woke Rose accidentally, and she frowned. "D'you think... maybe it's connected to - him?"

"Yeah. We're still connected... Rose, he regenerated."

She put her arms around him, knowing how strange it was.

"It just feels... I don't know. Wrong. It's just me. There is no tenth Doctor. But there is. But I'm not a Time Lord."

"You're here. That's all that matters."

**Key**

John Tyler never got used to the novelty of a house key.

The TARDIS key was a blend of car key, house key, and a whole lot more. But this was the key to the Tyler mansion, a key that he and Rose shared.

It was a key that opened the door to their house. Let alone the fact that he had a house, he had a house with Rose!

And he loved it; he loved her. Of course he missed travelling - and linear time, ugh - but he wouldn't trade his real house, and real life, for anything.

**Trap**

Rose and John exited the cinema out back - they weren't in the mood for the constant publicity of being the Vitex heiress and her husband.

Unfortunately, this was impossible.

"Someone must have told them," Rose hissed as they tried to dash away from photographers. "We've walked straight into it."

John frowned. "Into a trap. Why do people care if we've gone to the cinema?"

"We're famous. They care if we got chips."

And they began to run, hands linked. It was so different from when they would run from aliens. A different kind of trap.

It was so nice.

**India**

No matter how much John and Rose liked the quiet life, they got antsy.

So, Pete took the family on a world vacation. They visited New York, Los Angeles, Peru, Cairo, Paris, Barcelona, Rome, Berlin, Tokyo, Moscow, Shanghai, and finally New Delhi. It was wonderful. Pete and Jackie got away from work's stress, and Rose got a break from running Torchwood as well. And John had a brilliant time, telling little Tony stories. He spoke of the countries' pasts, and their futures. John was Tony's favorite person, because of these stories.

They returned to India (Tony's favorite stop) years later.

* * *

**I have enough prompts for six weeks, so I don't need anything else for now. I'm also doing this for a variety of ships, so check around. Updates Tuesdays, starting 2/11.**

**Leave a review with various feels and rants enclosed within.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cake**

John had never really had a birthday. Yes, Time Lords were born, but it wasn't a big event.

Rose insisted he choose a date, so he did - New Year's Day, the day Rose told him she had first seen his face.

He had also never had a birthday cake. At least, not one for himself. His companions celebrated their birthdays, and now...

He was sitting with his girlfriend and her family, and they were singing 'Happy Birthday' to him. He didn't even know how old he was.

The one adventure he could never have.

Rose. Love.

Somehow, he did.

**Horse**

John, with his unique understanding of human children, proved to be a perfect playmate for Tony. He had a brilliant imagination and unending energy, plus a willingness to go along with Tony's game. Tony was five now, and fascinated with animals of the Earth variety.

John was thrilled with this, and decided to aid his brother-in-law's interest. Since he was, in essence if not in name, the Doctor, he did this by pretending to be a horse.

Rose had to smother a laugh at the sight of John crawling around on all fours and whinnying. She failed miserably and snorted.

**Light**

The morning sunlight woke Rose. Normally, she hated mornings, but this was different.

She had her Doctor (Not _the_ Doctor, but_ her_ Doctor) next to her. It was strange, but it was good. He looked so peaceful, sleeping. Rose didn't know if Time Lords even slept.

And she could feel his heartbeat. It was steady and single. Human. And it would run down eventually, but it would run down with hers.

Human.

He was human.

And Rose didn't mind that they couldn't travel the universe. She didn't mind mornings. She smiled at it. At him.

**Eyes**

"You have the most beautiful eyes," John murmured. "And your hair is so soft. Your smile is bright and you're just so beautiful." He stroked Rose's cheek.

"What's brought this on?" Rose laughed.

"Back in the other world, I never told you how wonderful you are. I didn't think you'd want me to," he explained.

"Oh. I did."

"Well, I know that now!" John smiled. "I'm just making up for lost time."

She grinned. "Making up for lost time?"

"Don't laugh!" He exclaimed, though he was laughing too.

"We do have lots of time to make up for."

They smirked.

**Blood**

Rose and John Tyler may have saved the world multiple times, but they still fussed over each other.

Like when Rose got a paper cut, John insisted on putting the plaster on himself and changing it every hour.

Or when John said his ankle felt sore, Rose made him stay off it for the entire day.

Each hated seeing the other hurt, because they knew how bad it could be. And after all their risks and close calls back in the other universe, they couldn't lose each other here.

Not here, where it was safe.

There would be no blood.

* * *

**I'm going to fail English because of this, but screw Julius Caesar; there's Rose/Tentoo feels to be had! Review/leave kudos to validate my utter lack of priorities!**


End file.
